ecgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini-Game Proposals
Here are several''' mini-game''' proposals for inclusion into Monster Isle '''to help replace the Monkey Nut game, as well as help vary gameplay for the player. __TOC__ Geode Cracker '''Geode Cracker would be very similar to the Treasue Isle Monkey Nut mini-game, but would be a random event which has a chance to occur when mining. Instead of hitting the geode based on a power-bar, however, the player would progressively crack the geode by hitting it with a mallet cursor, trying to hit the "Sweet Spot", a small hidden region on the geode that is randomly selected for each game. Hitting the sweet-spot dead on would crack the geode in one go, hitting it elsewhere would increase the "Crack Meter" depending on how close the spot is to the sweet spot. The first swing is free, however successive swings cost 2 Cash. Cracking the geode itself will award the player with one of a wide range of possible awards. Monetization: *Paying for additional tries at cracking the Geode. Headless Horseman Hunt This proposed mini-game is very unlike anything which occurs in Treasure Isle. This type of game is only currently explained for the Headless Horseman's Hill Map, but could be expanded to other maps. Gameplay is as follows: The player begins at the opposite end of the map from a special Headless Horseman monster. The player is not able to traverse shadowed tiles, but the Headless Horseman monster can only traverse shadowed tiles. Every time the player clears a tile, the Headless Horseman moves two tiles (He moves to one adjacent tile, twice). The goal of the player is to get next to the Headless Horseman, enabling them to kill the monster and claim the reward. The reward given to the player depends on the number of actions the player took on the map. Note: the horseman will not move if the player travels across uncovered tiles. If the player leaves the map, the position of the headless horseman is saved for the next attempt. Monetization: *Costs gold to replay the map once beat and try again. *Selling items which take multiple actions in one "Turn" (So you can take multiple actions before the Horseman moves). *Energy items as the player gets addicted to playing. Tricksy Troll (/''Tricksy Pixie?) This mini-game would be similar to the real-world 'Shell Game. It would be a random event, with a chance to occur whenever the player takes an action on the map. The game begins with three "Shells" (These can be whatever we want - rocks, coconuts, whatever), and the troll rapidly shuffles them (We don't actually need the troll to shuffle them, they can move by themselves). The player then guesses which shell the "Item" is under (We can make it so the item being shuffled is what the player wins). If they guess correctly, they win the item and they are provided with the option to continue the game for '''2 Cash. The next game will include an extra shell, but the quality of the reward is increased (as is the speed of the shuffle). This continues to a maximum of (6-10?) shells, where the player wins the maximum reward. If at any point the player loses the troll reveals which shell it was under, then the player may either quit the game or pay an additional (1-4) Cash to try again at the present difficulty level. Note: We can make this a game of skill or chance. The shuffling might have nothing to do with where the item ends up - the shuffling could be super-fast (so the player can't see), then we randomly decide where the item is. This would be easier on coding. Monetization: *Costs gold to continue the game to the next difficulty. *Costs gold to keep trying if you lose (which will happen as it gets harder and harder).